History Bound - The Crown and Sword lead the way
by Lycan Naval Mistress
Summary: Part two of the History Bound Librarians AU Brought over from my AO3 account Archer Roux Claudia Wolfe, Researcher Assistant was late for the second time that week and is about to walk into the path that fate has been waiting to push her down.
1. Chapter 1 - Enter Claudia Wolfe

Claudia Wolfe was late! Not good, not good at all!

She was now kicking herself for just ignoring her alarm, hitting that snooze button and letting herself roll back over and have ten more minutes tucked up in the heaven that was her bed. It had easy enough to let herself fall back into the land of nod and quickly let those precious extra ten minutes roll over and turned into another hour, which had meant that she was now running very late for work. She had haphazardly thrown the nearest clean clothes on and dashed out of the door with a piece of dry toast hanging from between her cracking lips.

This would now be her second strike alone this week and that was not taking into account the strikes she had previously received. This could not and would not end well for her. As Claudia doubted that Professor Walker would let slide by without some form of punishment. It hopefully was something small, that she could easily manage whether it was a docking a portion of her weekly wages or working an extra day unpaid.

Those were what she considered to be her best options. It was all that she could hope for right now, that or she could assume the worst and she did not want to even consider that an option right now.

She clutched the strap of her aging yet favorite bag tightly to her. Her knuckles slowly turning white as she struggled to rush through the mid-morning crowd. Each time, she pushed to move forward, she was pushed back. It felt as if she was only just taking one step forward only to pushed into taking two steps back.

Never once did Claudia notice the exotic looking woman tightly wrapped up for winter in a long navy pea coat seated upon a nearby bench whose graze continuously was glancing in her direction, taking in her every footstep, every motion that she made.

This woman's steely gaze was fixed upon her form like a hawk eyeing down its prey from a distance waiting for the right moment to the book as a shield, to hide behind as she pretended to read in order to prevent herself from being discovered.

A smirk pulled across her ruby red lips, she had finally found who she had been searching for, the first piece of the puzzle but for now she turned her attention back to the book she held in her hands as it was far too soon in the game to make the next move. It hadn't been easy to find her but now that she had her in sights, she wasn't going to let her get away.

Claudia disappeared round the corner, now out of sight. The queen moved across the figurative chess board, edging closer to the king who made her own move unconsciously trying to survive the game. One Claudia wasn't even aware she was now apart of and playing but not that she would be playing alone for much longer.

This day was slowly turning further into a nightmare as she continued on her way, trying to edge ever closer as she entered through the gates of the university. If only, she had gotten up with her alarm first started screaming at her then she wouldn't be facing this chaos. If she had gotten up as normal then be in the midst of the list of tasks and errands that started most mornings on campus. Instead she was facing another obstacle in her path, the hoard of students trying to move between morning lectures from one end of the campus to the other.

Normally she missed this and softly laugh at the ongoing buzz of student life that she had once herself been part of.

Claudia felt her phone buzz twice in her jacket pocket, she groaned as she tried to rummage for the ringing nightmare hopefully before it rung off. She was not that lucky as she pulled it out of her pocket, flipping it open, did it ring off. With her once busy social life rapidly dwindling over down to non-existent over the course of the past few months, that call could have only been from a handful of people. Her number might not have changed but people had mysterious and suddenly lost it when she tried to get in contact on multiple occasions.

Her parents maybe? No they were much too busy with their own lives even if they were only a few states away at all times. They rarely called, only really calling when one or both of them wished to express this dissatisfaction usually regarding her life choices which they looked down their noses at.

It didn't matter whether it be at how she was spending her life working as a research assistant in the relatively small history department in the university of Oregon or her ongoing lack of a suitable romantic partner or partners in her case not that they approved of that idea either. Her choices were not wanted they wanted for her if they had their own way.

Her mother had never given her on her campaign to get Claudia to return home and settle for a life that she knew she could never truly be happy in, she was not meant to be a housewife surrounded by numerous children and an absentee husband who was forever on a business trip. It wasn't where she envisioned herself going. Maybe one day settling down with the lovers of her choices and maybe having a child or two but for now all Claudia wanted to do was to continue her research into Irish and British folklore, whilst aiding Professor Walker with her own who would be supervising her every step of the way.

Her father had often professed that he had higher aspirations for his only daughter, wanting her to become a doctor or lawyer. A high flying career path but Claudia wanted to follow her heart. She wanted to one day become a writer and have a book or two published. Her father had quickly brushed that aside stating that it was nothing but a foolish dream, that it would leave her penniless and likely end her up on the streets with all the other hopeless dreamers.

It was what she wanted that mattered in the end, wasn't it? Claudia viewed this job was as a stepping stone towards achieving her dream. If she still had it by the end of the day that would be nothing short of a miracle. Her limited hours contract was a blessing in disguise one way as it meant that she had time to work on the manuscript for her novel. However it meant at times, she was terribly short for money and had to rely on her depleting savings just to eat and pay her half of the rent. Maybe it was time to consider finding another part time job to boost her earnings just to get through the coming months.

The next person on the relatively short list was her former best friend, the ever party girl and her part time roommate Tina who these days she rarely saw for more than about five minutes if that. There was a time when they had been almost like sisters, they were there when they needed a shoulder to cry on if they were going through a rough patch or in Tina's case more often than not, a bad break up with her most recent boyfriend if you call them that. Tina had been the one to open doors for her, she had been her first friend when she come to study history focusing on Mythology in Oregon then preceded to never leave. It was safe and away from her parents and their controlling ways.

Tina had been the one to suggest flat sharing to save on costs when they still have both been students. Tina had dropped out somewhere in the middle of their second semester, drifting between odd jobs in the years that followed. Things had changed since those idealist times nine or so years ago when they both had been different people.

Tina's latest boyfriend. he was something else altogether. Jack August or Ace to his friends was leading Tina down a dangerous path. Encouraging her to stay out all night long, spend her rent money on drink and possible drugs which made it even more difficult when Claudia dared to broach the subject of money and what Tina owed that particular month. It always ended the same way with Jack putting his two cent, backing Claudia into a corner and verbal bullying her until she agreed to pay the entirety of the month's' rent. This could not go on from much longer as Jack and Tina were grating on her last nerve.

How long would it be before she cracked and said something to the two of them? Claudia doubted she would but it was clear that this arrangement was no longer working and after almost ten years it was time for Tina to move on especially since she was no longer paying her part of the rent or contributing to the food shopping.

Claudia was certain that it wouldn't be Tina calling not now as it was first two early for her but also because when she had crept out for the apartment this morning, Claudia had past the living room in which Tina had been using like an occasional bedroom after a long night out with Jack and his friends.

She had been spread out on the tiny sofa happily snoring away, still dressed in the same tight clothes she had worn out the night before. It would be some time before sleeping beauty rose from her slumber and pottered about the apartment. This left only one person, her supervisor and boss Professor Walker. This wasn't good, Professor Walker probably now thought that she was ignoring her.

She picked up her pace as she turned the left rounding the next corner moving away from the majority of the hustle and bustle. The building that housed the history department was now in sight. Claudia left out a sigh of relief before almost losing her footing on a loose branch that had fallen from a nearby overhanging tree. She cursed under her breath, wishing that she hadn't chosen to wear her heels in haste when she had rushed out to get out the apartment this morning with her chosen shoes in one hand. All she needed now was to trip up that would cap this terrible day off perfectly.

Once she had finally entered the building, Claudia felt somewhat lighter, she was almost there now and thankful that there wasn't any stairs to climb between the entrance and her destination that would have presented an interesting problem as Claudia plus heels plus stairs well would likely end one of two ways. Each would end with her either on her face or on her backside which was not a good look especially when wearing a skirt.

The history department was tucked away in the maze that made up the ground floor. She could count the number of times that she had gotten lost trying to find various offices including Professor Walker's when she had still studying herself but over time, Claudia still managed to get lost from time to time usually when she wasn't paying attention where she was going. This building, the history department was one of the few that could easily be labelled as a nightmare to navigate for students and faculty alike.

By the time that Claudia reached the door labelled PROFESSOR T WALKER, her auburn hair was sticking to her face, she was exhausted from carefully running across campus in her heels which she imagined had been a sight to behold for all the wrong reasons. She felt like a student once more, late for her lecture which had already started but as soon as she walked in, all the eyes of the entire auditorium would be staring down at her, both student and professor alike. Her anxiety was coming down on her hard and fast, her heart thumping against her chest like a drum.

She knew better that to linger outside this particular office for too long that would result in a lecture from Professor Walker and that was already heading her way, two in one day would not be ideal. Claudia knew that she needed to face her boss now and try to keep herself employed even if that meant she was on her knees begging to remain on as a research assistant.

All the time, not knowing that everything was about to change.

Fate had other plans for Miss Wolfe, ones she never would have dreamed or considered possible.

"I'm so sorry Professor for being this late" She said, already apologizing as she pushed the door open. Her eyes fixed upon the floor, not wanting to look into the judgmental eyes of Theresa Walker. It was best that remained almost mouse like, with her tail between her legs begging for forgiveness from her stern boss.

"I'll stay longer or even do an extra day to make up for lost time" Claudia continued to speak, her words almost rushed as she moved her eyes up from the floor. All the time hoping that Professor Walker wouldn't be too angry, too harsh with her punishment. The older woman always made her feel as if she was a naughty school girl facing the principal when she had made mistakes before, no matter how minor they might have been at the time.

"It won't happen again" She promised but instead of the stern face of Professor Theresa Walker, she was found herself face to face with the back of the leather chair. This really wasn't a good sign as it meant that she had seriously ticked her boss off. Claudia inched further into the room, closer to the desk. Her anxiety levels were climbing quicker than before. Soon they would be off the scale.

"Close the door" came from behind the desk, bring her back down to the here and now if but a moment. Claudia nodded before turning on her heel to carry out the task that she had been given without question.

As she closed the door, Claudia couldn't ponder on the fact that that Professor Walker's voice had sounded somewhat different, more exotic. She had known her voice anywhere but the person behind the desk vocal inflections were not the same of her bosses. No, it had to be Professor Walker sat in the chair as it would make a lick of sense that someone else would in this office with her right now. Maybe she just had a cold? Yes, that had to be it but still there would that really explain for this sudden and dramatic vocal change. Claudia pushed that thought aside, it was silly of her to think like that.

When she turned back around, so had the chair. Her eye's widened at the unfamiliar sight before her. "You're not Professor Walker! Who the hell are you!" Claudia proclaimed, her voice full of nerves as she shuttered over each word as she stared down a woman that she did not know and had no place being here. A woman with black choppy hair and a sinister smile stretched across her lips making her look like a snake eyeing down it's prey. She remained still as if she waiting for the right moment to strike. Claudia was trying to fight back her fear that swelled within her belly.

This woman's sudden and strange appearance with that almost foreboding smile of hers that unnerved her. Her voice was failing her, revealing the fact she was terrified to stranger before her. Something about this woman screamed danger, which told her that needed to flee from this place. Claudia didn't have to wait long before question was answered.

"I'm the last face you'll ever see"


	2. Chapter 2 - Fight or Flight?

What the heck!

Claudia was frozen to the stop, she couldn't move not even an inch. Today was clearly not her day. This wasn't good, her day was getting worse with every passing second. Never in a million years would she have thought that it would turn out like this!

Her arms fell flat against her sides, as if they were now made from pure lead weighing her down, trapping her where she stood in the middle of the room. The sound of her heart ringing in her ears louder and louder with each passing second. Was this the end for her? Was this how she was going to die? No, this couldn't be where she perished! Claudia still had too much left to give, too much still to achieve. This wasn't fair but what was she going to do?

Her eyes widen like a deer trapped in a car's headlights. She was prey and this woman the predator. Her gaze firmly fixed upon the face of her would be murderer. Claudia was almost certain that she never clapped her eyes upon this woman until today but what had she done to this stranger to deserve such malicious intentions. Nothing was coming to mind, she tried in the limited time to remember that face but still nothing. Questions soon arose.

Had she been someone that she had once crossed paths with years before? Had been an friend of friend that had harbored a crush on her that she viciously quashing? Claudia had been a different person during her student days, nothing of those days were left well expect Tina. A thought cropped up, was this woman sent by Jack to as he would put 'sort her out' for her varied but failed attempts to get him out of both Tina's life and the apartment. He had drunkenly threatened her on more than one occasion in the past but nothing had materialized. No he was all talk and no trousers when it came to following through. His threats were as a empty as his wallet.

Could she have left this woman scorned after a single night of passion and now she was simply looking for revenge. After the malice and hatred had festered within and burnt her heart black as the nights sky. Was this now her only solution? To snuff Claudia's life out, to rid herself of the stain left behind on her memory. Was it her killer only way to move with her life? She did not know but Claudia knew one thing for sure, that she had to get out of here!

This was not the time nor the place to contemplate and think back on the many thoughtless and selfish decisions that she had made in the years gone by especially when trapped in the cluttered, cramped space that usually housed Professor Walker. It was more often than not a nightmare to even attempt to clean and shelf the books that were normally tucked away in some unusual places after Theresa was finished with them. The older woman had a habit of laying them down on one surface, that included the room and then forgetting where she had put them when she next needed to reference when working on her next article or paper. Theresa would then either blame her for misplacing said book or expect her to know exactly where it was that exact second in time. It had put strains upon their working relationship more often than not.

'Move, Move, Move' Claudia screamed at herself, trying to will her body to move and get out of the proverbial firing line that she walked into. Slowly her body started to respond, her hand twitched as she took a shaky step backwards, edging herself ever closer to the door. Her eyes remained glued upon the woman, she wasn't going to caught out again. A cowardly thought flashed across her mind, she could always beg and plead for her life but then again that only worked in the movies and this wasn't a movie, this was real life. Claudia was not a heroine caught in a trap, waiting to be saved by the hero at the last minute like in those flimsy romance novels that Tina loved to gush over. No she was trapped in a deadly trap and she wasn't about to become the victim and simply lie down, accept this fate and let this woman take her life.

A fire was burning up inside her, Claudia was certain that she would not be able to fight her way out of the corner that she was now in. Neither could she charm her way out this mess, she lacked a silver tongue to accomplish that task. There was still one option left, she would run and escape the oncoming jaws of death that were coming to claim her life.

Her eye quickly flickered around the room, trying to find something, anything that she could wield like a weapon to buy herself more time. Time wasn't on her side but Claudia needed more in order to make her escape. Lamia was on the hunt as she take one step then two getting closer to the fretting Claudia who blinded grasped for the nearest object, picking it up and wildly throwing it her direction. She dodged at the last minute but this had provided the window that Claudia needed.

Without hesitation, she turned on her heel, reached for the door handle and yanked the door open with all the mighty she could muster. Once the path was clear, forgetting that she had heels upon her feet, forgetting her prior worry about tripping. She broke out the office, running for her life, not caring how she looked if anyone saw her as that didn't matter anymore. All she needed to do was escape this building and get back into the heart of the campus, hoping that it would be brimming with students. This way, she would be briefly disguised, hidden from view to further her escape for the university, from her attacker.

Claudia replayed her earlier footsteps, in order to get out the building, knowing that if she looked back that she would see Lamia hot on her heels. She just ran, pushing her body forward as weaved around the next corner. This was definitely not the time to be getting lost. She rushed down the next corridor, turning right then left.

Getting to the doors then out of the building would be her first step toward freedom.

Maneuvering the maze-like corridors was now twice as difficult. Claudia was running with all she could muster but trying to keep track of which way she was going, now that a different matter altogether. Had she turned left or had she turned right? She didn't know! However she hadn't run into a dead end and that was a good enough for her right now. She had to keep on moving forward, hopefully in the right direction.

It felt like she had been running for hours trying to find the way out but it had actually only been a few minutes. By the time she had reached the doorway, Claudia was sweating profusely, her once slightly loose blouse was sticking to her like a bee to honey. Her hair which had been quickly brushed a few hours earlier, now looked windswept and messy with strands sticking out at different angles. She looked as if she had been on a ten mile run but in heels instead of the running shoes laying in the bottom of her wardrobe.

The sound of rushed footsteps gaining on her brought her back to reality, dread hang over her head at the seriousness of this situation. Claudia pushed herself on even if she was reaching her physical end, she had to keep going in order to come out the other side alive. Her face was turning red, sweat dripping from every pore as she continued on, trying not to trip especially not now and if she did then that would be it. She would be caught and this game would be up. One foot in front of another was a step closer to the door.

The thought of getting away was getting her through this craziness. Her heels echoed through the surprisingly empty halls as she made her way out of the maze that made up the history department and into the entrance hall. Freedom was in her grasp, Claudia continued on knowing if she stopped to catch her breath inside this building would be a mistake. She took the ten step it took to cross the relatively small hall and reach the doorway as the echo of her pursuer was growing louder. Lamia was closing the gap between with them, no time to linger at all.

With her hands firmly pressed against the wood of the door which had seen better days. The paint chipping in various places, time was not its side but would be it on hers? Claudia pushed the door open, disappearing out and into the mid-morning crowd. With the wind at her back, she raced off into the crowd, disappearing and blending in with the student buzz as they moved between morning lectures. Her jacket flying behind her like a cape, her top riding up as she darted left then right revealing two words, two separate fragments of her soul marks that were peeking over the edge of the waistband of her trousers.

Two words

Flynn

Guardian

Lamia stood in the doorway, frustrated as she tried to find the potential Librarian and end their life before it could begin. This Claudia Wolfe was more resourceful than she had initially thought possible, by getting away from her with no help other than a singular heavy tome. There was no hide nor hair of her to be seen in the crowd of students that move throughout the university campus. This was a failure and he would not like this, not one bit. Lamia hated to fail and she would be punished for this.


	3. Chapter 3 - Enter Eve

_**Enter Eve**_

 **Berlin, Germany**

For Colonel Eve Baird, her day had started as expected. Just another day at the office when she was out catching terrorists on a weekly basis. This was going to be another routine mission, go in stop the terrorist's plot then go home to her spacious almost spartan apartment.

 _Rinse and then repeat._

This was her life, Eve wasn't going to deny that something was missing; she couldn't put her finger on exactly what was missing. Yes she was single but her job didn't allow for much time to go out and date. There simply wasn't enough hours in the day. Keeping the world safe was a full time job and she loved it.

"Colonel Baird, we've found them" Come from behind her, the time to think was over. It was time to go to work, suit up and bring down these terrorists before it was too late. Fate had plans for Eve Baird. The threads were slowly coming together, weaving lives together. People who under normal circumstances would probably never met. These were not normal circumstances, they were extraordinary, soon this normal day at the office would become something greater, the start of a new life.

A life of mystery and misery, of loneliness and adventure. More than that, an opportunity to make a difference, to save the world every week, twice before Friday.

* * *

 **Unknown location**

Claudia pressed herself against the wall, damn it not again. This was just too close! How was it that they had stumbled onto her most recent location? They were tireless. She missed her bed, she missed her little apartment heck she even missed the daily disagreements with Tina over money or her latest man-child of a boyfriend.

Life had changed dramatically in such a short period of time. She had tried going to police, reporting the attack but that had gotten her nowhere. Yes, they had taken down the report but when they actually got round to investigating Professor Walker's office, they found nothing to collaborate her story. There was no evidence of any kind of attack, no footage on the rather outdated CCTV cameras. It was as if that woman hadn't even been there! In the end, she had been cautioned for wasting police time!

It had been hard to swallow; it was if someone was working their socks off against her. There was no way she could go home; Claudia had realized this after leaving the University. As if they knew where she worked, she was damn well sure that they knew where she lived. This meant that she would have to keep on moving, never stay in one location for too long. However Claudia would not be able to keep this up forever, her funds were limited and her options were getting few and far between. There was always the possibility of...no she wasn't that desperate, going home was her last option when there was nothing left. It would be like admitting defeating, with her tail between her legs.

Even she wasn't that weak. This would do for now, well until a better solution presented itself to her. "It's time to move on" She muttered quietly, turning on her heel walking away from the abandoned building that had once deemed safe enough. Claudia would just have to start her search for another temporary location to rest her weary head. It was never ending.

From the rsooftop a woman watched curiously, her long dark mane blew softly in the breeze, it was if it was dancing with the wind beside her. "Little bird, you're learning. One day close, one step nearer to the life of magic and wonder that awaits you" She laughed, her hand pressed against her hip. Her eyes quickly flitted down, taking in the time displayed upon the watch wrapped around her wrist; it was time to move on as she still had much to do in what little time she had left. "Keep running little bird, you'll get there soon" If anyone glanced upwards, one minute she would have standing and the next she would be gone as if by magic.

* * *

 **Berlin, Germany**

With the tactical six man squad behind her, Eve felt ready to tackle this situation head on. They had been debriefed on route to the location where the cell had been tracked to. There had been no time to delay after the information had reached the counter-terrorism team, they had to act and get hold of the nuclear bomb, swiftly disarm it before it could be used. With police chatter coming through her earpiece, it was time to make their move as they raced through towards the warehouse

"This is team leader." Eve said, speaking into her earpiece, standing at the threshold, the door had been left open. They were expecting the heat, Eve was ready with gun in hand to face down whatever was waiting for her inside.

"We have confirmation on a weapon of mass destruction inside the building." Her squad was ready, with a tilt of her head, it was time to make their move. Three of her men broke away, they would be entered from a different angle. It meant that they could cover all the bases by ensuring that no-one would get away.

"Priority one is to retrieval of that package" The order was there, they all knew what they were doing "In three, two" There was no time to finish the countdown as Eve led the remaining men into the building, she knew that this could quickly evolve into a fire fight but they were armed and ready.

"Freeze" Eve shouted as she locked eyes on two terrorists, who were idly standing by wooden crates, both armed with rifles. With her gun raised, she continued to speak "Hands in the air" This just triggered the rest of the cell to make their move on the small team. Shoots were fired all around Eve. In between the shots, Eve could hear the muffled chatter of her squad ring through.

'Man down! Dave's been hit" This was all part of the job, every one of them knew that each and every time they went out on a job, there was always a chance one of them wouldn't be returning home. Dave was a good man, this wasn't his day. He was trying to make the world a safer place for his children and Eve dared to hope that the bullet had only pierced the Kevlar vest, not his flesh.

In amidst all of the chaos, Eve's eyes narrowed as she noticed a single man reach down and grab the duffle bag, which she could only assume contained the nuclear device. He was going to try and make an escape, not her watch!


End file.
